Rocket Dog's diary
Hey! This is the movie of one very precise meerkat, Rocket Dog. Most events did not happen, I made most of these up, so please do not be mean.:) Prologue The two clans charged at each other. They attacked and blood was spilled everywhere. The young female with the collar attacked the one eye leader of the Commandos near the edge of the gorge. "It's time that the Whiskers are destoryed. For Hannibal!" Nikita shouted. The other female, Rocket Dog, snarled. "No. I will not let you DESTORY the clan I love. It is your time to leave." And then. She pushed Nikita off the ledge of the gorge. But Rocket Dog fell too. Nikita hit her head on a rock, which ended her life. Rocket Dog countined falling...falling.... The One Fall Will End Your Destiny and A New Quen Shall Rise...." 1:Meet Rocket Dog Rocket Dog was dazzled as she walked through up borrow with her eight other siblings."Get your butt out of my face, Kink." "Shut up zero Zorro!" Kinkaju said pushing up to Rocket Dog. Even though just 18 minutes before her, Kinkajou was like the type who always wanted to be queen. "Come on, move it, I wanna see the light!" Armanita Ditch said with excitement, but must have just thought about she said because she said. "Wait, that didn't sound right." Rocket Dog and the other pups soon came up the the sand bank and the light just dazzled their eyes. "Finally! Momma, Daddy they've arrived." Rocket Dog looked around and saw about eight meerkats. But two were very distinctive. The female had a black collar with numbers and letters on it with a strong, broad male. The two looked like power, like everything they did had power. "Hey, Squirt." Rocket Dog turned to see a very familiar face, like the male she just saw except he had a scar over his eye. The male moved away and towards the two distinctive meerkats and started grooming. "That's our uncle and I feel the same way about giving me a nickname." Rocket Dog saw a very beautiful female meerkat just as beautiful as the female with a collar. The Female must have known she was amazed by her beauty because she said. "Oh, by six months you'll be beautiful as the sun shining rays, too. By the way I'm Tosca." Tosca walked around and she surprisingly looked a little fat, but Rocket Dog also knew not to be rude. "And the female with the collar is our mom. Flower" Tosca introduced the other meerkats including Zaphod, their dad, Mozart, Tosca's even more beautiful sister, and their smart and fierce brother, Shakespeare. Rocket Dog then realized that her siblings were all crowding around Flower for milk. Rocket Dog ran up and nudged her way to a teet between Raga Muffin and Sparky. Milk tasted so good at that very moment. Flower then said "It's time to go." "Go, go were?" Rocket Dog was determined to find out. She ran up to her sister Maybelline. Maybelline and Rocket Dog were all ways together, and never lied to each other. "Maybelline, were do you think the mom,dad and the other adults go while were here with Skinner and Big Will babysit us." "I honestly don't know. Do you think they go find more borrows to protect us?" "Why, don't we go with them. It'll be easy. We'll just go with them, it's not like they'll take us back to the burrow." "Well if were gonna go were gonna have to go now" Rocket Dog was amazed at what kinds of foods were out there! Shakespeare gave her a gecko. But it was tough, so Rocket Dog kept spitting out making it softer. Maybelline got a small crunchy beetle. "Yummy" she said to herself. The food kept coming and coming when all of a sudden, in the middle of a scrumchess millipede her dad, the brave Zaphod gave a alarm call saying "Intruder alert, intruder alert!" Rocket Dog wanted to see what was all the commotion about, but her sister Mozart grabbed her away but she was able to see her Dad, her Uncle, and brothers go chasing something. They soon returned and she turned around to see her mom biting a pinned down Tosca. Rocket Dog figured it would be bad to ask questions now but she would later. Rocket Dog later saw Shakespeare in the shade and was ready to ask him questions. "Hey, RD what's up?" "What happened after dad raised the alarm?" "Oh, a male was trying to get near Tosca, so dad and us chased him away. Mom just gave Tosca a bite because she just wanted to enforce dominance on her." Rocket Dog and Maybelline got their first rule in gang life: Pups are power and if a subordinate has pups she could be a threat to the dominant and her pups. Rocket Dog was tired and on the way home they convinced Mozart and Stato. The group were bushed, but Dad still kept his eye out and raised another alarm. Stato dropped Maybelline and Mozart carried the two away. "Come on you two, we have to hide!" The three were a good distance from the family when all of a sudden, 11 meerkats charged toward Mom,Dad and the rest of the group. Rocket Dog saw her mom attacked by another female but threw her of and attacked the female more gruesomely then when she attacked Tosca. Her Dad was holding on to a meerkat's tail while he swung it around and Stato hit him each time. The rival gang soon retreated. The group then ran back to home base. When Rocket Dog and Maybelline got back to the burrow they told about the day and they even told how the rival group, e Lazuli, attacked. "I cant wait to meet those guys in battle. Then I could rip them to shreds." Zorro said as he held Super Furry Animal down. "Kids, it's time for bed." Flower and Zaphod nudged the pups into a their chamber. Rocket Dog fell fast asleep. What a day. The next episode: Rocket discovers a family......" 2: Stranger family A week later a Rocket Dog and her siblings were all over the place but one day more commotion was coming up. Rocket Dog and her sibling were playing tag when all of a sudden Armanita Ditch started rushing up. "You- you guys, Mozart and Shakespeare found a burrow of pups." "So?" Rocket Dog said. "It's probably mama's pups." "No, it's not mother's pups, if it's one of us females, you guys will became the pups aunts and uncles." Armanita Ditch said. Flower came up to Armanita Ditch. "What pups?" Flower asked suspiciously. "Uh... we-we were talking about, if you gave birth to.. more pups!" Armanita Ditch said. Flower walked away. Rocket Dog then looked at Tosca. She was nursing the pups. Rocket Dog walked over. "Are those your pups?" Rocket Dog asked. "Uh...Or..Hm..." Tosca had no idea what to say. Rocket Dog finds out, and so does Flower. Rocket Dog watches as her mother faces a big challenge Tosca silenced answered Rocket Dog's question. "I'm happy for you, but what about Mom..." \\ "Mom?" Rocket Dog looked as Tosca's eyes as they became wide. Rocket Dog turned around to see Flower and Zaphod looking at them. \ "Zaphod take Rocket Dog away, Tosca and I have much to discuss." Zaphod modded and gently grabbed Rocket Dog's scruff. Rocket Dog's eyes winded as Flower have Tosca a beating. She was harshly harassing her, grabbing her throat and slamming her in the ground. "Please! Mother, I'm sorry!" Tosca begged, curling into a ball as her bother best her. "You should of thought of that when you had pups!" Flower growled. As Rocket Dog was carried far enough so she couldn't she her sister and mother. All she heard was the death scream of pups. ••••• Rocket Dog was laying in the burrow, thinking about what had happened eailer. Did Flower really kill Tosca and her pups? Kinkajou nudged Rocket Dog harshly. Rocket Dog growled. "Seriously? What's wrong? You've been acting sad ever since Zaphod brought you home!" Kinkajou growled. Rocket Dog sighed. "IM just tired, ok? Go away!" Before Kinkajou could respond, Rocket Dog saw Flower and a bloody and beaten up Tosca walking into the home with three tiny pups in their mouths. Rocket Dog raced towards them. "Mother! You-" She started but Flower gently nudges her away. Rocket Dog stares, hurt. Her mother never pushed her away. Flower dropped the pup she was carrying and stomped to a rock. "Whiskers Mob! Tosca's pups will live." She yelled. The Whiskers gasped, murmming. Rocket Dog smiles at Tosca. However, Tosca was curled up with her pups, looking in a far off distance. "But she broke the law! They must die!" Youssarian yowled. Flower glare at him sternly. "Tosca will be punshied, but the pups will not. However, the pups must only be cared for by their mother. Any one else who helps the pups will be punshied. The meeting is over." Flower growled and padded towards her mate. Rocket Dog padded towards Tosca. "IM so glad you got to keep your pups!" Tosca closed her eyes. "I won't have them for long." Next Time: Rocket Dog faces a big challenge and may be gone...forever. 3: Rocket Dog's Trouble It had been a week since Tosca's pups, Jungo, Charlie, and Max were born. Rocket Dog and her siblings had grown and Flower had had a new litter, cons rising Mitch and Cruise. Rocket Dog had stayed behind with Mozart, Kinkajou, Daisy, and Youssarian to watch Tosca's and Flower's pups. However, under Flower's law, Tosca's pups were ingores. Tosca had left to find food. Rocket Dog sat next to Kinkajou, watching poor Jangu as Mitch beat him up. She wish she could've help....... "Where's Tosca's other pup?" Daisy spoke, holding Cruise close to her. "Which one?" Mozart wondered. "Who cares? They're stupid anyways. Better off try die." Youssairan growled. Mozart whacked her father with her tail. "It was Charlie, I think. But we can't find him, remember? Flowers rules. And if we break them-" Daisy said but ten broke off, trembling. Rocket Dog understood. She remembered Daisy's harsh beating a few days ago from confronting a scared Max. "He'll come back." Kinkajou snorted. "Stop worrying." "Quiet! He might be lost!" Rocket Dog spoke up. Mozart nodded, her eyes worried."all we can do is wait." "But-" Rocket dog protested, but then cut off. She had a plan. As soon as the other babysitters were busy, Rocket Dog left the burrow to find Charlie. Sure, she would get in trouble, but Dlower wouldn't be hard on her, right? She was only three months old..... "Help! Please" Rocket Dog gasped. It was Charlie...and he was getting attacked by Youssarain. "Leave him alone!" Rocket Dog growled, shoving her uncle away. Youssarian yowled, falling down. Rocket Dog confronted Charlie, licking his ears. "You'll be alright...." She murmered. Suddenly, Mozart came in. "You found him!" She said, not noticing a bleeding Youssarian. She rushed to Charlie, licking his face. "Don't worry. We're gonna bring you to Tosca-" "We'll well. Look at our two rule breakers here." It was Flower. ••••• "So, tell me why you two broke the rules?" Flower growled. Rocket Dog and Mozart were underneath The Meeting Rock, surrounded by Flower's loyal guards. Charlie had been carries away by Youdsarian.....Rocket Dog didn't know where he was now. "He was getting attacked!" Rocket Dog blurted. "We couldn't just let him die!" Flower jumped down, walking around her daughter. "I understand that you're very young, but breaking my rules...." She growled, her fur raising. Rocket Dog's eyes winded. Was her mother going to exile her? Beat her? Or worse...kill her? "Mozart." Mozart dipped her head, slowly padding to Flower. "Mother, I am truly sorry-" Too late. Flower put her paw on Mozart's head and dug it deep in the sand, snarling. "You broke the rules too many times, Mozart. I've been gentle, but now....Im not. You will be exiled." Mozart mumbled something. Flower released her daughter, her eyes burning with rage. "Now...LEAVE!" She snarled with vemon in her voice. Mozart duck her head down and ran away. Rocket Dog trembled. How...why... "Why didn't you exile me? Why did you exile Mozart?" Rocket Dog managed to gap out. Flower relaxed and turned to her gaurds. "May I have some alone time with my daughter?" The guards nodded and left. "Rocket Dog. I did not exile you because you are young. You do not understand our laws. I am glad that you have a kind heart, but your too soft." Flower snarled gently. Rocket Dog froze. "Mozart is one of my elder children. She knows our laws, she broke them. Like you, she's soft. She needs to toughen up." "But..why? Why is it a gasket our laws to help another female's pups?" Rocket Dog whispered. "Because....the Leander's pups are stronger. The Leander's pups are always next in line for dominant female. And if another female has pups.....they might ruin that." Flower said, her eyes clouding. Rocket Dog nodded, still angry. "I understand." "And you, will be a great leader one day, Rocket Dog. I can see it." Flower said, her eyes shinning. From that day on, Rocket Dog's dream was to be the Whiskers leader. Next Time: A battle is faced and one meerkat is taken away. Meanwhiek, Rocket Dog learns that she has a destiny... 4: The Battle It had been three weeks later. Mozart was still exiled from the mob. Rocket Dog was foraging with her brother Zorro when she smelled something odd. "Hey, Zorro, do you smell that?" She asked. Zorro rolled his eyes. "It's just a bird. Calm down." Rocket Dog didn't say anything. It smelled...... Her thoughts stopped when she saw an unfamiliar meerkat. It wasn't a Whiskers meerkat that was for sure. It had a collar like Flower's but darker and golder. Rocket Dog Countined to stare. Suddenly, more meerkats emerged from behind the other meerkat. Rocket Dog's heart stopped as she relized who they were. The Lazuli. "The Lazuli! They're here!" Rocket Dog yelled. She then covered her mouth with her tail. Stupid! "Lazuli! attack!" A harsh voice came from the biggest male. The Lazyli charged at the Whiskers. Flower and Zaphod gahtered the mob up, snarling, as the Lazuli came closed. "Rocket Dog! Tosca! Maybelline! Daisy! Protect the pups!" Zaphod snarled. "But-" Rocket Dog started. "NOW!" Zaphod spat. Rocket Dog nodded, scared. She picked up Mitch and followed the other babysitters as they carried the pups to a hole. Rocket Dog put Mitch down as she saw the Lazuli attacking the Whiskers. Flower attacked the female with the collar while Zaphod attacked the biggest male. "Help! Please!" It was Kinkajou. Rocket Dog's heart stopped as she saw a huge male, four times her size, attacking Kinksjou. Snarling, Rocket Dog left the burrow and leaped on the male. The male spun around, startled. Kinkajou's eyes winded. "Sister! Run!" Rocket Dog grabbed the male's neck. "No!" Suddenly, the male threw off Rocket Dog, and everything went black. •••••••• Rocket Dog was standing in a misty desert. "Hello?" She called. "Hello, young Rocket Dog." There was a female who looked strangely like Flower. She had stars in her fur. "Who are you? Where am I?" Rocket Dog growled. "Relax. I'm Holly, you're motets mother. I came to tell you something." Holly said. Rocket Dog nodded, her head hurting. "Be careful with your choices. You have a great destiny, young one. Fulfill it well." •••• "Hey. Wake up." Rocket Dog's eyes opened to see a young female standing above her, her eyes blazing. "What? What-what happened.." Rocket Dog started, then gasped. She in a burrow, surrounded by many other meerkats. But they weren't just any meerkats. They were the Lazuli, and they had captured her. "Let me go!" Rocket Dog snarled, freaking out. The female sighed. "Relax. Well let you go once Cazzanna talks to you." Rocket Dog relaxed, still scared. "What happened?" She asked the female. The female rolled her eyes, annoyed. "You were attacking Carlos and he threw you off. You banged your head agaisent a rock and passed out. He stole you and brought you here." Rocket Dog squirmed. Then, she remembers her dream. What did Holly mean? "So. How's the Whiskers pup?" The female with the collar, who Rocket Dog guessed was Cazznna, walked in. "IM not a pup!" Rocket Dog snarled. Cazznna laughed. "Spirit, you have I see." Rocket Dog snarled. "Let me go!" Cazznna walked towards her and say down, flicking her tail at the female. "Pancake, you may go. And Rocket Dog, we will let you go." "Wait, how did you know my name?" Rocket Dog said. "Who doesn't? Your Flower's daughter who bravely defended your sister agaisent Carlos. He's one of our best fighters." Cazznna rolled her eyes. Rocket Dog blushes silently. "But, why can't you let me go now?" "There's a bargain. Something we need." Cazznna said calmly. "What is then?" Rocket Dog snapped. "I wanna go home!" "You need to bring us to the Whiskers' territory so we can take over it." Cazznna laughed evily. Rocket Dog stood up. "NO! Let me go!" She snarled and rushed past Cazznna, only to be caught by a huge male, his eyes glowing with anger. "You aren't going anywhere, darling." Next Time: Rocket Dog looks for a way to escape, while she meets a strange Lazuli meerkat who changes her life forever. 5: The Escape "No!" Rocket Dog gasped as the male grabbed her scruff, throwing her into the chamber. Cazznna's eyes turned cold. "Fine. You refuse, you stay here an we kill you." Rocket Dog froze. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run. She wanted to leave. "Please!" She begged. Cazznna laughed and padded away with the big male, whispering. Rocket Dog trembled, sobbing. She just wanted to go home. "Hey. Don't worry. You'll get out soon." Rocket Dog looked up to see a handsome young male, smiling. He wAs so...Rocket Dog growled to herself. He was a Lazuli male! She couldn't think he was cute. She blushes firefly. The male laughed. "Yeah right!" Rocket Dog growled. The male smiles. "Yeah, we will. Cazznna always acts big and scary, though she's actually real gentle. I'm Drew, by the way." He smiled. Drew... Rocket Dog thought. She laughed. "Yeah! I thought she was gonna tear my ears off! I'm Rocket Dog." She smiled back. Drew sat down. "It's nice to meet you. What's it like...being in the Whiskers?" "You too. And.." Rocket Dog stopped but then Countined. "It's...nice. Basically like living here, expect with all the water." Drew nodded, then leaped at Rocket Dog, tossing her playfully. She giggled. "Hey! No fair!" She swat at him. They couninted to play for hours. They got to know eachother well an dbecame friends. A few hours later, Drew and Rocket Dog were talking when Big Si came up. 'Drew," He snarled and whacked Drew in the face with his tail. "Leave this filth of a Whiksers merkat." 5: The Escape Category:Meerkat stories